


Hello

by AcetheHeart (orphan_account)



Series: I'll Be Your Rock - Miniseries [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Multi, Sister - Freeform, Winchester!Reader - Freeform, brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AcetheHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N meets her new baby brother, Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Gender: Female 
> 
> Word Count: 280 
> 
> Warnings: None 
> 
> A/N: Little drabble of happy feels I originally made for a friend. This story has no point but it’s cute, and in this you’re the oldest Winchester, so John and Mary weren’t married when they had you? I don’t know, just enjoy the fluff.

Y/N ran so fast she could hardly feel her feet, her backpack was jangling loudly behind her, and she was cursing herself for not being old enough for a license. With both parents at the hospital no one could pick her up, so she did what any normal fourteen year old would do. She ran across town. 

It wasn’t the smartest idea, but she had her guardian Angel watching over her. He was pretty stressed that she was putting herself in danger, but he had her back. Forever and always.

“Mom?” She burst through the doors of the hospital with one question on her mind. She quickly told them her name, and they lead her to the room where her mother and father were. The whole hallway was drowning in pink and blue ribbons, it was clear this was the pregnancy wing. 

When Y/N entered the room, she first saw her father. He was holding a blue bundle of pure fluff, but she was sure it held a baby. “Y/N, meet your baby brother, Dean.” 

The fourteen year old peaked over at a small pink face. Light hair sprouted from the top of the little nuggets head. 

Y/N turns to her mother, who looked exhausted. “Do you like him?” Mary, their mother asked, like he was a gift for her. 

“Honestly?” Y/N answers, a smile growing on her face, “I think I love him.” 

Her father John shook his head at her, “already?” 

“He’s my baby brother.” She replied confidently walking but up to the tiny human who had opened his eyes. They were a beautiful green and the only thing Y/N could say was, “hello, Dean.”


End file.
